Searching For Forgiveness
by I love Prussia the Awesome
Summary: Lovino made a bad judgement and is regretting it wholeheartedly. Now he has to work in order to be forgiven. Romerica, AmericaXRomano
1. Chapter 1

**AN: wow! 2 updates in one day! I'm actually planning to make this a multi-chaptered story! Please point out any glaring mistakes, and as always, enjoy!**  
**Still don't own hetalia.. Though, I wish I did..**

Alfred walked up to Lovino, a little bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"What do you want, bastard?" he asked crossly.

Alfred bit his lip. "I have something to confess."

"Spit it out."

"I...I think.. I think I'm in love with you!" he shouted, a blush coming onto his face.

Lovino shook his head. No. He had to be teasing him like everyone else. Alfred /couldn't/ like him in the same way that he liked Alfred. It wasn't possible.

He had thought that Alfred was different, that he wouldn't make fun of him like this. That was the reason that he let himself fall for the American in the first place. And boy, did he fall hard.

He turned from Alfred, tears welling up in his eyes and showing through his voice when he said, "No. No. Please don't mock me. I thought you were different." He walked away, letting the tears drip from his eyes. Once he was far enough away to be out of sight to Alfred, but where he could still see Alfred, he watched him.

He watched Alfred's tears fall from his eyes, a sadly beautiful sight. He watched as Alfred turned, punching the wall next to him, muttering, "So stupid.. Should have just kept my mouth shut.. Now he'll never want to talk to me again.."

Lovino sighed. He had really screwed up this time.

Alfred had tears streaming down his cheeks. Maybe the American really /did/ like him.

However, he knew that Alfred didn't easily forgive, so he had to earn his forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I would have updated this sooner, but I am dealing with the fact that one of my friends recently committed suicide. I have turned her tumblr into a page where anyone can come to if they're self-harming, suicidal, dealing with a friend's or family member's suicide, or just going through tough times. It would mean a lot to me if you would get the word out about the page, static-fuzz (on tumblr) so that I can try to prevent more suicides from happening..**_

Lovino turned, unable to handle Alfred crying for much longer without running up to comfort him. And he knew that wouldn't end well.

The Italian walked back to his home, cursing himself for being so stupid. He didn't know how many times he thought of running back and apologizing. But every time that popped into his head, remembered what he had done and realized that Alfred wouldn't accept any old apology. Alfred would need to be wooed.

Lovino reached his empty house, sighing. His parents were both working and Feliciano was out with that potato bastard. He had the house to himself for the night. He took this opportunity to let the tears fall. He felt so stupid. By now, Alfred probably hated him and had already found new friends. He flopped down, face first on the couch.

At some point in time, he must have fallen asleep, because he woke with a terrible headache and was so stiff he could barely move. He took some headache medicine and went to bed, planning how he could win Alfred next morning, he woke early, writing out a list of ways to get back on good terms with Alfred.

Lovino bit his lip, watching Alfred from across the cafeteria. The American was sitting alone, the perfect chance for him to talk. He nervously strode across the floor, hesitating, then sitting across from Alfred. Alfred looked up, his eyes obviously red from crying. He felt terrible. Lovino opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alfred sending him a hurt look and standing to walk away. Lovino stood as well, the apology already coming out softer than he had meant it. "I'm sorry Alfred.. If you would just let me explain-" but he was cut off by the American turning on his heel and stalking away

.Lovino sighed, closing his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. And Alfred was taking it really hard. He decided to head to the bathroom to be alone for a while- it wasn't like the tears were already stinging at his eyes and he needed a place to cry. Okay, so sue him. He was crying. He wiped at his eyes furiously, rushing into a stall, slamming the door shut, letting the tears fall, soft sobs falling from his lips.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and he tried to quiet his sobbing. It didn't work. The new person asked, "Are you okay?" causing Lovino to gasp. Of course it was Alfred, the person he wanted to see the most right now, but didn't want him to see him crying. The man who was messing with his feelings, making his heart do weird things whenever the American smiled.

He bit his lip, then answered, trying to make his voice as strong as he could. It still wavered a bit when he said, "N-no.. I'm fine.. Just a case of heart-break.."

Alfred hummed in agreement. "I know how you feel.. I'm in love with someone.. But they rejected me.. I'm not proud of how much I cried because of that.." he replied, his own voice watery, sniffling a little.

Lovino felt another wave of guilt crash over him. But then he began thinking. Alfred didn't know that it was him in the stall, yet he just confessed his love for him.. Alfred really was serious about this. "That sounds a bit like my situation.. Except I thought that the person asking me out was making fun of me.. I thought that they had found out that I was in love with them, then decided to have some fun with that.. But I was wrong. And now they won't even look at me.. I regret it so much.."

It was at this point in time that Alfred realized something. "...Lovino?"

Said Italian gasped, asking, "Yes?" he wiped his eyes one last time, opening the door to the stall.

Alfred smiled softly at him, opening his arms for a hug.

Lovino took his offer eagerly, launching himself into Alfred's arms, whispering, "I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry..." over and over.

Alfred hugged him looked up at the taller man, whispering, "I think I love you too.." and then pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

After the kiss, Alfred's eyes were leaking as well, though he smiled brighter than ever. "Please say it again?" he asked.

Lovino blushed, but replied nonetheless, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Dream

"Lovino! Wake up!" broke him from his dream. He sat up, realizing that it all was a dream. Or, at least the good part was. He flopped back down on his pillow, his hand falling over his eyes. His mother left the room, her job of waking him accomplished.

After she was out of the room, he stood, getting ready for his day. He opened the shades of his room, glancing out the window. He almost didn't want to open them, because he and Alfred were next door neighbors and their windows were close, but he needed the natural light to wake up. His heart clenched as he caught sight of Alfred, but he quickly turned away.

He remembered back to when they first met. He had been looking out his window, disappointed about another one of his short-lived friendships. No one could stand his attitude. It wasn't like he could help it, it just happened. He knew that some new people were moving in next door and wasn't too keen on having to meet them. Then he saw a flash of gold hair, a bright smile, and a wave. He half-heartedly waved back, but then his mom came into his room, telling him to take the pie she had just made over to the new neighbors. He sighed but obliged nonetheless. He took the pie over, only for the door to be answered by the same blond who had waved to him. "Welcome to the neighborhood.." he grumbled, handing over the pie.

The other grinned brightly, offering a hand to shake. "Thanks! I'm Alfred, by the way!"

Lovino reluctantly shook his hand with a mumbled, "Lovino."

Alfred shook his hand enthusiastically, grinning all the while.

For some reason, Lovino took an instant liking to his friendly neighbor, so they became fast friends.

Lovino never felt like he deserved such a good friend as Alfred, but he wasn't complaining.

Lovino snapped out of his flashback, wiping the tears from his eyes. That was over now. He had ruined his friendship with Alfred, just like all his friendships before the American. He longed for his dream to be a reality, that Alfred had forgiven him, that he had admitted that he was in love with Alfred as well. With another sigh, he began his morning routine.

He nearly headed over to Alfred's house to meet up with him, for they had always walked to school together before, but caught himself. He began walking alone, walking faster than he usually did. Alter a few minutes, he saw Alfred up ahead in the distance.

He figured that this was his chance. He ran to catch up with him, smiling softly at him. "Alfred? Can I talk to you?" he asked, tapping Alfred on the shoulder.

Alfred turned towards him, his eyes red- most likely from crying. "What?" he asked, nearly emotionless, causing Lovino to choke up.

"I- I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Alfred shrugged. "I get it. You don't like me. Get on with it."

Lovino flinched. Alfred had never treated him so coldly before. His eyes teared up and he flung his arms around Alfred, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I love you too!"

Alfred looked surprised for a moment before removing himself from Lovino's arms from around him. "How can I tell if you're not lying?"

In a split-second decision, Lovino pressed his lips to Alfred's.

Alfred pulled away, tears in his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I can forgive you yet. ..but it's nice to know my feelings aren't unrequited.."

Lovino looked down, sighing sadly. "How can I make you ever forgive me?"

Alfred pulled his chin up, looking him straight in the eye. "You have to earn it. Be creative."

_**A/n: If anyone has any criticism, please tell me. And if anyone has any Romerica prompts that they'd like to see, please tell me, and I'll try to write them. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
